


Alexandra, the Greek Futa Goddess

by zaddy_123



Category: Futa - Fandom, Futanari - Fandom, muscle - Fandom, stomach bulge - Fandom
Genre: 15-year-old, 17-Year-Old, Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Buff - Freeform, Bukakke, COVID, COVID-19, Canine Cock, Cervix Penetration, Choking, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cocksleeve, Conspiracy, Coronavirus, Cum Inflation, Cum everywhere, Daily Routine, Destruction, Dog Dick, Dom/sub, Dominance, Domination, F/F, Forced, Futa, Futa - Fandom - Freeform, Futa on Female, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Goddess, Greek, Gym, Horse cock, Impossible Fit, Incest, Kissing, Knot, Knotted cock, Knotting, Large Penis, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Little Girl - Freeform, Loli, Lolicon, Long Tongue, Magic, Masturbation, Meditation, Muscle, Muscles, Muscular Futa, Other, Other - Freeform, Penile Spines, Penis Size, Petite, Quarantine, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Shemale, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister - Relationship - Freeform, Sister/Sister Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spike - Freeform, Spikes, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Stomach Bulge, Submissive, Tall, Underage - Freeform, Workout, anal gape, anthro cock, belly bulge, big dik, bloated, broken bitch, bulge, cunt buster, distention, explicit - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, futa on female - Relationship, futa sister, gape, giving head, gym - Fandom - Freeform, huge cumshot, huge tits, hyper, hyper cock, knotted, monster cock, muscle - Fandom - Freeform, muscular, petite sister, pre-teen, pussy eating, rough anal sex, shower, shredded, sister fucks sister, spiked cock, submissive sister, tall futa, tall girl, throat fuck, tiny girl, tongue, virgin, womb destruction, womb penetration, working out, workout - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddy_123/pseuds/zaddy_123
Summary: Alexandra is a tall, buff, well-hung futa. She likes to play games, workout, and watch futa on female porn. Claire, her little sister, is always perving on her.Alex decides she's had enough and shoves all 2 feet of her doggy dick into the tiny teen.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Alexandra, the Greek Futa Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I had deleted this work, but I reposted it.

This story takes place during Covid-19 quarantine.

It was a cold April day in Massachusetts. The rain was pouring down with thunderstorms, relentlessly, but that didn't stop Alex and Claire from having fun in their warm house, a 7 bedroom, 3 bathroom log cabin with beautiful rustic architecture and stonework around the foundation. Their mom was always going on business trips, so they barely ever saw her. That meant Alex was taking a big parental role in the house. Alex was 17 years-old and her sister was 15-years-old.

Despite being like a parent to her sister, they loved to play games. Right now they were playing connect four, and Claire kept on winning.

"And that's another win for me," Claire said, putting the final chip in the slot.

"Ugh, damn it, you always win at this...I'm hungry, do you want to make dinner?" Alex asked. Claire liked to make dinner on her own, she was an excellent chef.

"Sure, I'll cook us up some nice pasta."

"Great, I'm gonna go workout, just call me when its ready." said Alex.

They packed up the game and Alex stood up from the floor where they were sitting, standing at her full height, 8 feet tall. She was incredibly muscular, weighing in at almost 500 pounds. Her light coffee colored skin was perfect, no blemishes. She had a perfect round ass. Veins bulged out of her arms, abs, and legs. She had light brown eyes, a sculpted nose, and wavy brown hair, tied in a braided that went down her left shoulder. Het tits were bigger than watermelons. She had a 10-pack of beautifully sculpted abs. She was like a Greek goddess. But that wasn't the most impressive thing about her. She had a huge doggy dick bulging in her shorts, right now it was 10 inches long and less than half of its full thickness. Usually her cock was sheathed, but with all of her hormones going crazy, sometimes she popped a boner. She was wearing a black sports bra and shorts. She picked up the game box as she walked out of the room, and she caught her little sister staring at her bulge. Alex smiled as she went to the basement.

Claire was a small girl, 4 and a half feet tall. She had long curly blonde hair, blue eyes, and a button nose. Her face had a plethora of freckles. She wore a small b-cup bra, a white t-shirt with a rainbow print on it, and pink booty shorts. While she was indeed hitting puberty, she wished it would speed up. Claire had only a tiny bit on hair above her little slit, and she hadn't even had her period yet. She was a complete virgin, however she was also a complete nympho. Claire fingered herself multiple times a day, most times she was thinking of her sister, and all the things that goliath would do to her. One time she peeked in on Alex taking a shower. Alex soaped up her cock and stroked every inch, thoroughly cleaning it. Alex wasn't even trying to rub one out, but Claire fingered herself while watching the show, she came as quietly as she could, then crawled back into bed and fell asleep. Another time, she masturbated to her sister stroking herself after Alex left her door cracked open. While Claire couldn't see much in the dark, she was still able to see enough to know her sister was super hung. She thought about Alex while she made her world-famous penne. She decided to make it with salad and steak, so the time until it was ready would be a little over half an hour.

Alex walked down the steps to the basement. They had everything down there. Going down the steps, there was a wall on the right side. Alex had to turn left from the stairs, walk past Claire's gaming setup, and then make a right to get to the gym. On one side, the gaming setup had a 70 inch flat-screen with 4kHD resolution standing on a nice mahogany TV stand with a few consoles underneath. Next to that a stack of disc cases that reached taller than her height leaned against a bookshelf, where all of the board games were. Claire was a big-time gamer. She enjoyed board games as well as videogames. She loved playing online with friends. One time, She even fantasized about her sister fucking her while she played CoD Warzone with her mic turned on. Little did Claire know, her dream could become a reality sooner than she thinks (possibly in another chapter). Alex placed the Connect Four box next to the other board games.

Around the corner on the other side of the basement was Alex's gym studio. The Birchwood flooring in the gaming setup went to black rubber flooring for the gym. It had all the bells and whistles, a bench press, a pull up bar, a leg press, a treadmill (reinforced to hold her weight), a rack full of extra heavy dumbbells, a machine fly, a rowing machine, an elliptical, a few yoga matts, big ropes, jump ropes, a dip bar, a spin bike, and an inversion table. The studio was well lit with a modern LED light design. There was even bathroom with a shower in the corner for Alex to cool off after working up a sweat.

Thanks to her mom's job in real estate, their house had all the amenities. The only drawback was that she wasn't there most of the time to enjoy them.

Alex liked to start all of her workouts by meditating. She went to the tiny wooden table sitting in the center on the far wall. She pulled out a couple of incense sticks and lit them on the holder which was sitting in the center of the table. The holder was made of obsidian glass, and was incredibly expensive. It was wide at the base and had a dragon coming out of the top and leaning over. Alex liked the intricate design (don't work, nothing bad is gonna happen to it). She went to grab a yoga mat, while the smoke permeated the room, she laid it down next to the table, and dimmed the lights with the remote.

She sat down and crossed her legs. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply, and tried to clear her mind. She enjoyed the peace before exercise, it was very serene and when it was all over, she's able to focus all of her energy into getting buff.

After 15 minutes, Alex opened her eyes. She felt relaxed, yet full of energy. She turned the lights back up and started with the dumbbells. She started a warm up with a 2 mile sprint, coming in at just under 12 minutes. She then went to curls. She pulled up the bench press seat and started with 90 lbs. in each hand. She did a bunch of exercises. Super-man pull ups, rows, leg press, and finally, she moved to the bench press. She was pushing up 800 pounds! By now she was really breaking a sweat. Her cock throbbed every time she pushed the bar up, getting slightly bigger. Working out really got the blood flowing to her groin. A few minute passed. By now the smell of incense was entirely replaced by the musk of Alex's sweat. She was so perspired, it looked like she had taken a shower with her clothes on.

Claire could have just texted her or called down the steps, but she's seen her sister workout before, and she wanted to see that beautiful bulge, and Alex's sweaty body was a real turn on for her.

"Dinner is ready, Alex." Claire stood there, gawking at Alex's bulge. Alex noticed and she finished her set, then put the bar down. Even after lifting incredible weights and going through that draining workout, she was always in the mood for some action. She stood up to her full height.

"You like what you see?" Alex asked, she rubbed her crotch, waiting for Claire to peel her eyes away.

"Wh-What? What are you talking about?" Claire knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me missy. You know, I've seen you peeking at me in the shower, when I'm jacking off, or right now, when I'm working out. You didn't come down here just to tell me dinner was ready, did you?" Alex asked.

Claire said nothing. Alex stepped closer to her. Claire took a step back, she saw a look in Alex's eyes, it was hunger, not for dinner which was upstairs and getting cold, but a lustful, sexual hunger.

"No, you didn't. I bet you want me to fuck you, to penetrate you, to destroy you, to make you my little slut," Alex persisted, Claire stepped back, but Alex came closer.

"P-please...don't d-do this Alex, you-you'll ruin me!" Claire whimpered and stuttered. Her body started to betray her, her little pussy started leaking, her legs were shaking. She stepped back again, but now her back was against the wall.

"You'd like that wouldn't you, ya little slut? For me to ruin you...You're gonna take every inch of me inside every one of your tiny holes, and you're gonna like it," Alex grinded. Alex bent down on both knees, so that she was now 2 feet taller than Claire. Alex's height tended to be problematic sometimes, but she seemed to manage just fine. Claire tried to turn away, but there was nowhere to go. All she could do was face the wall, trying to hide her big smile. Alex placed her growing cock on Claire's ass and grinded up and down. She squeezed the little girl's tits.

"Stop Alex, y-you're being inappropriate." Claire was starting to tear up, afraid of how ruined her holes would be, but her panties were soaked with her pussy juice, and she couldn't resist anymore.

"I know you want this Claire, and you're not gonna get it until you beg me for it." Alex's cock was over a foot long now, the knot was exposed and getting harder by the second. Claire may have been facing the wall, but even when Alex was on her knees she still towered over Claire. She looked down and brought Claire's head back so that she was looking directly up, making upside down eye contact with Alex.

"It's okay, I'll wait." Alex said, like a teacher waiting for a class to quiet down.

"Ok YES!! Yes, I want you to fuck me! FUCK ME! PLEASE!" Claire finally begged, she looked up at Alex with her adorable little puppy eyes.

"That's what I thought, you lil slut," Alex said.

Claire turned around to see her sister in her full glory. Alex flexed her upper chest, ripping the bra and making her tits pop out. Her melons bouncing in relief, freed from that prison. Alex then tightened her abs and core and flexed her dog cock. Claire could easily see it throbbing through her thin shorts, growing harder, longer, and thicker. Alex's ass muscles were huge and tightened her shorts even further. After hearing a few threads pop, her full length burst through her shorts, ripping them. The ripped cloth fell to her knees, in a single motion, Alex reached down and tore off the remnants of the shredded garment and threw them a few feet away.

Claire gasped, staring at her sister's godly dick. Her tongue was out and drool was dripping down her chin.

Alex was now at her full length, 2 whole feet of hard dog dick. At the tip it was 2 inches wide, going down to 6 inches wide in the middle, going down to 10 inches in width at the knot, all ready to go to pound town. She was a stallion. Her cock was more red shade than her normal skin color. Her veins and spikes popped out, bulging every time it pulsed. Precum was already leaking from the tip in thick globs, a tablespoon more came out of it every time her cock throbbed, covering the underside of her cock in thick goo, sliding halfway down her shaft until it dripped onto the floor, where it was already forming a puddle with almost a cup of precum. That wasn't all though, Claire looked down below at her sister's giant sweaty ball sack, like 2 bowling balls, but instead of being designed to knock down pins, they were designed to knock up women. They were smooth and hairless. They churned every time her cock throbbed. Gallons of cum were being produced in those beautiful sperm factories. Claire started shaking and came just from imagining what her sister would do to her. A puddle of pussy juice formed beneath her. Alex noticed this and smiled. She was gonna make Claire her own personal cock slut. Claire was 2 feet away, but she could already smell its manly musk, and feel the heat around it.

"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk straight for a month. I'm gonna give you a workout you won't forget." proclaimed Alex.

"Please! Wreck my holes!" Claire was desperate for this cock now.

Alex was dripping with sweat from her workout. The room was hot. She bent down and pressed her lips to Claire's and they had a long kiss. It was sweet and passionate, and made Claire feel safe. Alex stood up on her feet. At 4 feet tall, Claire could suck Alex's dick while standing up. Claire took off her clothes and went over to Alex. She instinctively brought her hands up to Alex's cock, it was hot to the touch, ready for breeding. Her hands couldn't even get close to encircling its girth. She started stroking the meatpole up and down, feeling all of the veins and spikes on it. She spread the precum all over the red cock, giving it a sticky film of goo. Alex's cock throbbed again, its veins pulsed and it launched another glob of precum, this time hitting Claire in the face.

"Ew, it got in my eye." Claire was disgusted, and yet it turned her on even more.

"Shut up Claire, you little slut, I know you like it."

"Yeah...I do."

"That's right you little whore, now get to work."

Claire stuck her tongue out and swirled it around Alex's cock slit. Alex groaned in pleasure, she couldn't take it anymore.

"You ready do get your throat pounded, bitch?" Alex asked, although she really didn't care what answer she got.

Before Claire could answer, Alex grabbed the back of her head with her giant hands and pulled her deep onto her cock.

"Wai-GAAK!!" was all Claire could manage to say before 8 inches of thick cock were down her throat. Her throat bulged out, the tip of the doggy dick was clearly visible in her esophagus.

"Are you serious? You couldn't even take it halfway you dumb slut." Alex was sick of this, she wanted to give Claire a good throat pounding, like a good sister.

Claire wasn't able to respond since she had a 8 inches still inside her. Alex thrusted 3 times fast into her throat. She couldn't even get halfway then pulled all the way out. The first 8 inches of her cock were covered in slobber and throat mucus. Her cock throbbed so hard it hurt. Claire gasped and coughed, she was panting from the rough throat fucking she just received.

"*gasp* I don't think *gasp* I'll can do that again *gasp* that was really intense," Claire could barely breathe.

"Nonsense," Alex slapped Claire in the face with her cock, "It's just your tiny mouth that's the problem. One I get my knot into your throat, I'll be able to plunge past your stomach and fuck your face hole properly."

Claire eyes widened in fear, her sister was going to ruin her forever. Alex picked Claire up and laid her flat on the bench press facing up. She was going to pound her throat like a pussy. Alex got down on her knees so that her cock was eye level with Claire's mouth. Alex tightened her abs and flexed her cock. Without any warning she plunged deep into Claire's throat. Claire could see nothing but the giant knot in front of her face. Alex continued pushing hard and with a loud *SMACK*, the knot went through her mouth and into her throat, her cock tearing through Claire's stomach, and pushing the tip into her small intestine. Spit and drool sprayed out of her mouth with the force of the incredible thrust. Alex's knot bulged in Claire's throat, it looked like the little girl had swallowed a bowling ball. The cock bulge went past her throat, disappeared for a little bit, then reappeared around her upper chest going all the way down to her navel. Alex felt the heat coming from the giant stallion inside her digestive track, she could feel every spike bulging, every vein pulsing as it throbbed. Claire came as soon as her mouth reached the hilt and Alex's balls touched her face. She squirted without any penetration. Alex's balls slapped Claire with such force, they made her face red. They had skin as thick as an elephant's and yet were so smooth. Despite being unable to breathe properly, Claire could still smell Alex's musk on her balls, it was disgusting, yet making her even more horny. The heat radiating off of them was unbearable. They smothered Claire's nose and covered her entire face.

"Guuuuuaahhhhhh!" was all one could her Claire say, her voice muted by the monster inside her. She beat her hands against Alex's ass, silently urging her to pull out.

Alex moaned with satisfaction, she was in heaven, using her little sister like a toy on Christmas Eve. After almost a minute, Alex eventually pulled out, giving Claire a chance to get a breather.

"How'd you like that sis?" Alex asked

"That was insane, I think you might have broken something in me!"

"Well get ready then because we're about to test your lung capacity!"

"What?!"

Before she could brace herself, Alex's entire length was inside her again, balls deep, only this time she didn't just sit there, she pounded in and out like a jackhammer, pulling out and thrusting in her entire length 3 times in a second. It was difficult at first, the knot was quite a barrier. Alex slammed down to the knot, then with a loud PLOP! Claire's mouth was touching the hilt. After a couple dozen thrusts, it was like Alex was going through butter. It was a true facefucking now. Alex didn't care how much pain or discomfort she caused Claire, all she could focus on was her monster cock going in and out. The sound of her balls slapping Claire's face was deafening. She would have for sure gotten a concussion of they weren't so soft. The bulge emerged and disappeared rapidly in Claire's throat and belly. By now Claire's arms and legs went limp, she could do nothing to protest the unreal destruction of her face hole.

Claire's mouth was being overstretched by this monster. She wasn't made to take anything this wide in her mouth, and yet, here she was. Alex's thrusts got faster and harder. Then she pulled out all the way, and then thrust as hard as she possibly could, as deep as she could, down Claire's throat. She unloaded gallons of cum directly into her intestines, some of it shot out of tiny blonde girl's ass. Alex grunted as she shot her incredible load. Claire tried to cough, but with the knot bulging out of her throat, that was impossible. As Alex pulled out, she continued to cum, filling up Claire's intestines, then her half broken stomach, then her broken throat. Thick sperm was shooting out of Claire from both ends, getting all over the floor, the seat, and the bench press. After she was done hacking up globs of sperm she adjusted her over extended jaw, and looked down at her belly and started laughing hysterically. It was totally bloated out from Alex's cumload and made Claire look like she was 3 months pregnant.

Alex reached down and pressed down on Claire's stomach.

"Wha-GGLLLaAAAAaaahahhhhHH!" Cum sprayed out from both ends like a fountain. Claire coughed, she took a deep breath and Alex pressed her stomach again, "GGLAAAHHHHhhh....ahahahaaa!!" Claire fell off the seat to the floor, in a puddle of cum.

Alex grinned at her little slut. The entire bench press was covered in the thick goo. Eventually her stomach was down to a normal size.

Alex lifted the incline seat of the bench press to 120 degrees, and sat down. The angle was just enough to lean back while still sitting up and fucking Claire. Alex picked up Claire and slid her pussy up and down the length of her cock, spreading her cunt juices all over it, some of it dripped down to the floor along with all the precum. Alex then rested Claire on her cock. The knotted pole was easily able to hold up all 70 pounds of the pre-teen's weight. Alex craned her neck down to kiss her sister. Their lips touched and they made out passionately, trying to catch their breath whenever they could. While Alex's mouth was 3 times bigger than Claire's, they still found a way to make it work. Alex slipped her tongue into Claire's mouth and tasting all of her drool and her own cum. Her canine tongue extended 7 inches out and was 3 inches wide at the base. Her tongue reached past Claire's uvula and she started to throat fuck her little sister, swirling her tongue all around this little girl's esophagus. Claire coughed and them came without any warning soaking Alex's waist and knot in pussy juice. Finally, minutes later, Alex broke off the "kiss". A string of spit still connected their mouths.

"That was sooo hot!" Claire was in love.

"If you think that was hot, check this out." Alex picked Claire up and turned her so that she was facing away from Alex, sitting on Alex's waist, which was 3 times wider than Claire's. The monster cock stood up in solute, throbbing hard in between Claire's legs. Sitting like this, the monster cock reached up to the base of Claire's throat. Alex grabbed Claire's hands and forced her little sister to stoke her entire length. Claire looked down at Alex's churning balls. Her pussy squirt juice was so wet. It leaked down her legs, covered the base of Alex's cock, flowed down to Alex's balls and soaked her inner thigh, then dripped to the floor.

"This is the best day of my entire life." Claire said. Her head was buried between Alex's tits.

"It's about to get even better," said Alex. She lifted Claire up, lining her pussy up with the tip of the monster, then slamming in 9 inches, instantly breaking the girl's hymen. Alex squirted again, sending pussy juice and a tiny bit of blood flowing down the monster cock.

"OOHH MY GODDD!!" Claire loved this new feeling, she was instantly addicted to it, "You took my virginity!"

"Fuck yeah I did babe!" Alex knew this was gonna be a day to remember.

Alex pulled her off her cock and then started thrusting gently. The pain was becoming intense. A small bulge pushed in and out, stretching past Claire's navel, then coming back out and disappearing. She built up a moderate pace and slammed down again going 12 inches deep. She hit Claire's cervix, crushing it and trying to get in. Claire instantly came, she had never felt anyone inside her and now someone was filling every inch of her pussy.

"Damn your tight for a little whore, aren't you Claire? I need to loosen you up a bit," Alex was planning on ruining this little hole forever.

"OH God sis, I don't think you can go any deeper, there's no more room." Claire had no idea what Alex had planned.

"Nonsense." Alex lifted up her sister to the tip, then thrusted balls deep.

She broke right past Claire's cervix and into her womb, stretching it out, all the way. Claire's pelvis bone pushed out to make space for Alex's knot, which took up all of the space in Claire's vagina. The rest of her shaft took up all of the space in Claire's womb. Alex's cock bulge protruded out from Claire's abdomen, pushing Claire's belly button up past her tits. Claire's entire lower abdomen was bulged out by Alex's knot. Claire was in shock by now. She couldn't believe what was happening. Alex grabbed Claire's curly hair and started thrusting into her, letting her hips do all the work.

Claire didn't even have to look down to see it. The giant monster was bulging out of her belly. More than half of it pushing outwards in each thrust, every intricate detail on her cock was clearly seen through Claire's skin. Claire felt like this was a dream, she tried to wake herself up, but this was actually happening to her. The monster started to throb inside her. She could clearly see it through her skin. Every vein enlarged and its spikes bulged out.

"Aww, my big boy really likes you," Alex was patronizing her sister now. She pulled her dick out and shoved it balls deep again, making it throb even more.

Alex rubbed her hand against Claire's belly bulge. Her cock could feel her hand rubbing Claire's belly and that gave Alex an idea. She started to stroke her cock from inside Claire's belly.

"I'm gonna jack myself off from the inside!" Alex said

"Wuh....th..fuh?" Claire could barely from words, her sister was jacking off inside her and she could do nothing.

Alex smoothed her hands over her bulged out knot and flexed her spikes. She then reached up and started stroking her length, fast. She saw Claire's tongue hanging out and got another idea. She tilted Claire's head up to make eye contact with her.

"Look at you, you are drunk on my cock. You'd do anything I say, wouldn't you Claire, you little slut girl?"

"Yes Alex, daddy, I'm all yours. I'll do whatever you say." Alex had broken Claire's mind with her cock.

"Kiss me then," Alex commanded. She bent down and their lips touched. Alex passionately swirled her tongue around Claire's. They were both in love with each other.

Alex kept stroking her monster as they kissed, her cock still throbbing visibly in Claire's womb. The kiss got rougher, becoming a battle between them, like tongue wrestling WWE, and Alex was winning. She started stroking her cock bulge faster and faster. She edged for a while, savoring the sweet feeling, then she couldn't hold on any longer. Claire's legs were convulsing, she was getting close too. Alex tightened her abs. They came at the same time. Claire squirted everywhere, thrashing her arms and legs like she was having a seizure. Alex's cock pulsated visibly through Claire's belly bulge simultaneously while her balls churned. Like filling a condom with sperm, her womb bulged out, every shot could be seen inflating her more, GLOOP, GLOOP, GLOOP, filling her like a balloon. Alex continued stroking, draining every last bit of pleasure. Claire's womb was filled to the brim, leaving Alex's little swimmers nowhere to go but out. Alex pounded deep. Every time their hips met, streams of cum exploded out of her pussy, spraying across the room. Somehow those swimmers were able to get past the knot, which was like a cork inside her. The rubber flooring was covered with thick gooey sperm.

Claire had passed out, her eyes had rolled back into her head, her tongue was hanging out and drool was dripping from it.

She woke up looking down at Alex's semi-hard cock. The giant futa's long tongue deep was in her pussy, cleaning it out from that intense fucking.

"You're finally awake." ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) Alex put her down.

"What...What happened?" Claire asked.

"I just gave you the fucking of a lifetime, but it's time for round 2."

"What...no way, I can't handle that, not after what you've done to me!"

"Don't worry, I haven't used this hole yet. I bet you'll recover just fine afterward...give or take a couple weeks." Alex threw Claire on the yoga ball, which was 4 feet in diameter.

"No please, not there!"

"Oh yeah baby, right there!" Alex lined up her cock with Claire's ass.

She wasted no time and slammed balls deep, missionary position, putting her full weight into Claire, smushing her against the yoga ball. She instantly tore through Claire's sphincter. Claire screamed in pain and squirted at the same time, her legs shook violently. After she calmed down a little, Claire tried to wrap her still trembling legs around Alex, but the giant futa's waist was far too big for Claire's short reach. Alex pulled back out and thrusted in again. Her ballsack was bigger than Claire's ass and sounded a satisfying smack every time they made contact. Alex then got into a steady rhythm as she pounded away, making Claire her personal cocksleeve. But she couldn't get deep enough. That's when she got the idea to put Claire's legs up. She grabbed the little girl's tiny feet and put them up by her shoulders, then smashed deep, filling Claire's dirty insides.

After a few minutes Alex changed positions and went to sit against the wall, carrying Claire with her cock inside of her. Her belly bulge was different this time, it didn't protrude out as much. The knot was the most visible bulge, her shaft's bulge disappeared past Claire's tits. It went from under Claire's navel, all the way past her heart, and ending at the base of her throat. You know what they say, once you pound a girl's heart, they fall in love with you. Claire's legs rested on top of Alex's. Alex squeezed Claire's boobs and Claire got an idea. What if Alex gave her a boobjob from the inside?

But Alex was already on it. She squeezed Claire's little funbags together and drove her cock in between them. She massaged those tits, worshipping them. Claire was shocked at how intuitive her sister was, it was like she knew exactly what Claire wanted. Alex started to pick up the pace back to the speed of a jackhammer again. Claire screamed like a dying cat. Alex's grunts were like an angry gorilla. They were both soaked in sweat. Alex reached down to Claire's hairless clit and fingered her while going deep in her ass. Claire moaned in bliss.

Alex stood up and lifted Claire all the way up like a fleshlight, grabbing her by the waist and throat. Then she yanked Claire all the way down as she rammed her cock up as hard as she could. Claire's legs quivered. They squirted and came again. Alex's cum went all the way through Claire. Her throat bulged out from the big load, then her cheeks bulged out, but she couldn't hold it, she spit up cum everywhere like a hose. Alex pulled Claire off of her dick and dropped her to the side. Her semi hard cock was still shooting cum, she aimed it at Claire's limp body.

A few minutes later Alex got up. Claire tried to get up, but it was too painful. All of her holes were gaped and sore from the brutal fucking she just endured. Alex lifted up the petite teen and cradled her as they went to the shower.

They washed off each other in the shower together. Claire made sure that Alex's cock was shining by the time she was done.

After that refreshing wash, they got out and dried off, and then got on some clean clothes.

Alex walked out out of the bathroom and helped Claire, who limped out, her holes still sore. They turned and saw a giant puddle of sperm and pussy juice on the floor.

"Shouldn't we clean that up?" Claire asked.

"Don't worry about that, Miss Hernandez is coming tomorrow night, she'll clean it up then," Alex replied. Miss Hernandez is their cleaning lady, and she's there more often then their mom was. She was like family to them.

"But that poor woman does enough work already," Claire insisted.

"Fine, then you can clean it up," Alex grabbed Claire by the throat and dragged her over to the puddle. Claire liked where this was going. Alex grabbed the back of Claire's head and pushed her face into the puddle.

"Drink up, little kitten." Alex laughed. Claire slurped up every bit of cum, leaving nothing but a wet spot on the floor. She then wiped her chin and smiled. Her fresh shirt was already stained with sperm.

"All done daddy!" said Claire. Alex smiled.

The incense holder was sprayed with cum, some of it dripped down from the obsidian dragons mouth. It's eyes turned and watched them go upstairs. Something had been awakened in it.

They walked up the steps, both of them changed forever, and put the steak and pasta in the microwave. It still tasted delicious after being reheated. Over the course of their meal, they spoke about all of the incredible things they did downstairs, it mostly involved Claire admiring Alex and all of the ways she penetrated her.

"I love how you jerked yourself off inside of me, that was incredible! I bet you've done that to a bunch of girls before, I would have if I were you." Claire excitedly rambled on about Alex's dick. She loved gossip.

"Well, actually...until today I was a virgin." Alex looked down in pity.

"You what?!...no way, that's impossible!" Claire was in denial, she could not believe that she took her sister's virginity.

"It's true, you were my first time." Alex said.

"But the way you moved, it was like you knew exactly where I wanted it, like you could read my mind, how?" Claire was insistent.

"Beginner's luck, I guess."

"You jerked your cock off while it was inside of me, who would even think of that?"

"What can I say, I like jerking off, you would too if you had a giant schlong like I do, the idea just came to me, and I went with it." Alex was getting a real kick out of this.

"But you...I mean you...gosh, I don't even know what to say. How have you not been laid before? You're and 8 foot tall buff girl with a monster cock, even though you hide it so well in public, still there's got to be someone out there who's into that kind of stuff."

"I've had a girlfriend before, but things didn't work out, and that was before I got the chance to show her my dick. And imagine what she would say when she sees a giant dog dick. Also, we live in the middle of nowhere, the closest neighbors are nearly a mile away."

"Yeah that is a good point...but the sex was good, right?" Claire was worried that Alex didn't enjoy her first time, such a good little slut, caring for her owner.

"Good? I was jerking off inside you and pounding your heart with my cock, It was definitely more than 'good', that's fer sure. Also I kind of broke your asshole, are you gonna be okay?"

"It's pretty broken ang gaped, and it hurts, but it'll heal soon. I recover fast from injuries."

"Well that's good to know."

After a short silence, Alex spoke up.

"Hey, I should apologize to you."

"Why?" Claire asked, but she had a feeling that she knew, she was a genius after all.

"Because, I kind of raped you, at least it was like rape in the beginning. I don't know what came over me, I always knew you were attracted to me, but you standing there for no reason but to stare at my bulge, you've done that before but this time it triggered something in me, a sort of lustful rage. And after I forced myself on you, then you wanted it. And I know you enjoyed it but that still doesn't make it right."

"Actually I wanted it as soon as I saw your bulge when I came downstairs. I was asking for it, and everything you said about me was true. I am a perv, I've watched you in the shower, I've seen you jerk off, and I'm a total slut for your cock. I deserved to be fucked like a whore for that, and it looks like I got what I deserved. Don't worry about what you did, I don't regret any of it. Honestly, I think we should do a little roleplay in the future where you rape me for teasing you, no safe word of course."

"Well let's take it slow for now. I'm just glad we could put this sort-of-rape-but-not-really thing behind us." Alex said. She was relieved that her sister didn't regret any of it.

"Relax, Alex. Seriously, I'm already over it. I was over it the moment I saw your cock."

"Ok, ok."

They continued eating for a few minutes.

"How's the food, do you like it?" Claire asked

"I love it, it's amazing!" Alex said as she chewed half of an entire steak in her mouth.

"I'm glad," Claire paused, nervous about what the answer to her next question would be, "So are we like together now, like a couple?"

Alex paused inhaled, pensively, "Honestly, I don't know Claire. I've never been this far into a relationship, and unless we were in ancient Egypt, your sister being your girlfriend isn't exactly normal. I say we keep it on the DL, and see how it goes, and definitely do not tell mom, no matter what. Also, I don't know if my dog dick can get you pregnant, but you need to get on birth control, but luckily mom always has plan B on standby, and we'll use that for now."

"Good idea, we don't want me poppin out a baby anytime soon."

"Yeah, no kidding."

After dinner, they went upstairs to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. Alex spit and washed out her mouth.

"How would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Alex asked

"Yesh pwease!" Claire eagerly responded, her toothbrush was still in her mouth, she rinsed and asked, "Wait, what about mom?"

"Don't worry, she won't be back until tomorrow night. We'll be fine." Alex reassured her.

"Oh, nice!"

After they finished their bathroom routines, they went into her room. The ceiling was a tall A-frame with beautiful woodwork. Long stained oak boards lined the sides. Since they were on the top floor and there was no attic on this side of the house. The far end of the room had floor to ceiling windows facing the mountains and if it had been light out, they would have been gotten an amazing view.

One thing was out of place, there was a big metal bucket on the side of her bed. But after seeing the amounts of cum that Alex produces, Claire had no doubt what it was used for.

After a few minutes of foreplay, they got all of their clothes off, hopped into the king size bed, and then banged again. Alex laid Claire face down on the bed and proceeded to ruin her pussy. staining the sheets with cum and pussy juice.

After and hour they were exhausted and decided it was time to sleep. Despite it being a huge bed, Alex's legs still hung off the sides, but she was used to it. She laid face up with. Claire nuzzled her head in between Alex's big soft tits and fell asleep on top of her, both of them naked. Claire liked going to sleep with a belly full of cum. Alex massaged her little sisters ass, and gave her a little kiss on her forehead. She admired how peaceful her sister looked, she was like a little angel, resting in the clouds called Alex's melon sized tits. Alex stroked her curly hair for a short while and then fell asleep too.

Cue "Morning Mood" by Edvard Grieg...

Claire woke up the next morning to Alex prodding her ass with her morning wood. It was 10:30 am and the warm sun was shining through the windows.

"Hey there sleepy head, how'd you sleep?"

"ooOoh," Claire yawned and smacked her lips, "Very well!"

"Good, because this big boy isn't gonna go down until I get it off. So, how about we bang one out and then head downstairs for breakfast, I'll help you make some pancakes?" It was more of a command than a question, but to Claire it was all the same.

"Oh big sis, you know exactly what I want."

Claire pulled down Alex's pants.

"Yes, actually she does know exactly what you want." Their mom was standing in the doorway.

"AHH!!" They were both shocked in surprise.

"Uh hey mom, this isn't what it looks like." Claire said.

"Yes it is, don't lie to me," she looked at both of them and smiled, "Why don't you two let your mother in on the action."

The 9 foot tall woman pulled her belt off and dropped her pants, revealing her 2 foot long steaming horse cock. She flashed an evil smile at Claire, who looked at it with horror. 

"Oh darling, you'll never be the same after I'm through with you," She stroked her long monster and it grew to over 4 feet long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one guys.
> 
> I gave Alex a dog dick because it just felt right and I got some feedback. Sorry if you're not into that sort of thing.
> 
> As usual, feel free to leave any feedback in the comments.


End file.
